Mohawks
by arygon199
Summary: Who could have ever predicted him to be tied down with a family of his own at the age of seventeen? And, what's more, who could have ever predicted that he'd actually be happy? Quinn/Puck


**A/N: **This is just a little oneshot that sprung into my mind today. It's complete and utter fluff, but who can complain about that, right :D?

Reviews are a writer's lifeline, so please review if you can!

**NOTE: UPDATED FEB. 2012: **This story was written way back in 2009 when the show was first airing, specifically prior to episode 10 (Ballad). So, after re-reading this story for the first time in forever, I was kind of bothered at just how off I was compared to how everything happened on the actual show. Because of this, I ended up editing a few things- most noticably the baby's name, which I changed to Beth, since that is, as we all now know, her rightful name. There are a few other minor tweaks I've made, but for the most part it's pretty much the same.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This world belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I'm just playing with it.**

* * *

**Mohawks**

No matter how hard he tried (although, really, he wasn't even trying at all), Puck could not tear his eyes away from the baby in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, no doubt exhausted from making her debut to the world, and he didn't think that anything could feel as amazing as holding his baby girl.

He moved a hand to his daughter's hair, stringing his fingers through the soft tufts of brown. She had a head full of hair, that was for sure. Enough for him to give her a full-blown mohawk. He'd done it, too, but Quinn had quickly brushed it back into a neat pile of moppy brown hair, saying that it made her look like a boy. And, considering the fact that Quinn had just gone through almost twenty-two hours of labor, he wasn't in the position to object.

Now, though, as Quinn slept soundly in the hospital bed next to him, Puck quickly swept her hair back into a rather messy mohawk. The mark of a Puckerman, he decided as he admired his work with a grin. As if she sensed the change in hairstyle, his daughter's eyes slowly crept open, her light brown orbs focusing on him.

Only one two times in his life had Puck ever fallen so head over heels for another human being. The first had been the night this baby had been conceived, when Puck had realized that his feelings for Quinn went farther than his feelings for anyone had ever gone. He hadn't realized then that it was love he was feeling, but now he knew better. And now this little girl had stolen his heart, just as her mother had.

His eyes were locked on her, and her eyes on him. Before this, before his daughter had been conceived and he'd been living the life of a normal teenage guy, whenever Puck had thought of babies, he'd thought of little blobs of chubbiness who were too stupid to control their bladders. But now he was a father and he appreciated more than ever the beauty of children, and, most specifically, he appreciated his daughter, and how, even though she was only six hours old, she was holding his gaze with an intensity that no one could call stupid.

"You really are a smart girl, aren't you, Beth?" His smile widened as her fist curled around his thumb. She was so damn tiny. He'd wondered at first if it was normal for something to be so small, but the doctor had assured him that Beth was a perfectly normal size, and there was nothing to worry about.

Somehow, though, whether it be about her weight or her safety or the boys who were sure to come knocking on his door someday, Puck doubted he'd ever stop worrying about her. She was his daughter, after all, and he was her father. And it was a father's job to worry about his daughter, wasn't it?

He watched with a permanent grin as Beth's tiny mouth opened wide to let out a little yawn. Her eyelids drooped and soon she was sleeping once more. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, baby girl."

Her hair was turning into a mess now. The mohawk was gone and had been replaced by hair that was sticking out in all places. He glanced around the room before his eyes settled on the bucket of ice chips on the tray next to Quinn's bed. Standing up, he held his daughter close as he walked over to the tray. The ice had melted into water, which was just fine with him because all he needed was the water. He carefully maneuvered his hand from where he was holding his daughter and dipped it into the cool water. Pulling it out a second later, he swept it through Beth's hair. The mohawk formed once again, but this time it was held in place by the dampness of the water. Perfect.

"Puck." He glanced down at Quinn, who was peering sleepily up at him. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed their daughter's hair. He just grinned at her, and her lips twitched into a smile too. He doubted she could be mad when their kid looked too damn cute for words. "You just had to give her a mohawk, didn't you?" she said, sitting up slightly so she could get a better look at their daughter.

"Of course. Otherwise she wouldn't look at all like her old man." He sat on the edge of Quinn's bed and stared down at their baby.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn said. "She looks just like you. If I hadn't carried her for nine months, I'd be questioning if she was mine."

He chuckled a little, running his hands through Beth's light brown hair. "She's got your nose, Quinn. Can't you see?" He touched Beth's small button nose with his finger. "And your eyes too."

Quinn looked at him pointedly. "We've both got brown eyes."

"Yeah, but hers are a really light brown, almost hazel. Like yours."

Quinn didn't argue. Instead she stared back down at their daughter. It appeared that, like him, she couldn't look away from her either. Then she held out her arms expectantly, that typical airy look on her face. "Give her."

He wasn't sure he was quite ready to part with her, but there was no arguing with Quinn, at least if he valued his manhood, so he very carefully handed Beth over to her mother. Quinn's face softened considerably as she gently cradled the baby in her arms. Not many people had ever seen this side of Quinn before. She had always put on a hard exterior at school. It was only while she was singing in Glee club, or whenever she was with him (he could say this because she herself had admitted it), that she would ever let those walls down and actually let herself be vulnerable. But that was going to change now. It already had been changing these past nine months, but now that their daughter was actually here, it was even more obvious that Quinn Fabray was actually happy.

Beth's eyes opened once again. She nuzzled her head against Quinn's chest, letting out a cute little gurgle. "She's hungry," Quinn said, pulling her gown down.

Puck couldn't hold back the grin. He suddenly found it very easy to move his eyes just an inch above his daughter to the exposed skin of Quinn's breast. "Awesome."

"Really sweet, Puck," Quinn said, sending him a playful glare.

He just shrugged. He hadn't gotten _anything _in almost eight months. The last he'd had was a forty-something year old mother of one of the kids on the football team, and that hadn't been anything good enough to last the remaining length of Quinn's pregnancy, during which he had decided to keep himself solely for her, because sex with anyone other than her did nothing to make him forget her, so he might as well put a stop to it. But by choosing to be faithful to a girl that he wasn't even dating, he had destined himself to celibacy (something that, when she learned about it, made Quinn quite proud), and even when they had gotten together a few months ago, she would not give in to him. She was going to wait until marriage, was what she had decided. When he'd told her that she'd already broken that vow, she'd replied (after sending him that icy glare of hers) that just because she'd done it once before, didn't mean she was suddenly free to have it all she wanted.

In any case, even if she _did _change her mind, it looked like he was going to be going without sex for awhile. He _was_ going to marry her (although he hadn't actually asked her yet, he had talked to his mother about it and was planning to ask her soon—he just needed a couple hundred more dollars for the ring), but he didn't know when. He hoped it would be soon, though, because he doubted he'd be able to stay sane much longer if he had to watch his kid getting more action than he did. That sounded totally wrong, but it was kind of true.

His eyes moved to Quinn's face. She stared gently down at Beth, clearly captivated by the life they had created together. He never realized how much he could love someone until Quinn had came into his life. Everyone had always seen him as the ultimate bachelor. He'd even seen himself as that. So who could have ever predicted him to be tied down with a family of his own at the age of seventeen? Funny thing was, he didn't even care; he wouldn't change his life for the world.

He reached his across the bed to rest on her leg. "Hey." She tore her eyes from their daughter and looked at him. "I love you," he said. Those were three words he had never in his life said until five months ago, when he'd said them to Quinn. He'd been saying them more than he could count since then.

She sent him a soft smile. "I don't know why I ever doubted you, Puck."

He smiled regretfully. "You doubted me because I never gave you a reason not to. I was the bully at school. The guy who dumped kids in the dumpster for fun, who threw slushies at people like it was a sport. I could barely pass my classes, and the only one I actually excelled at was PE, and even then it was only because Coach Tenaka was my teacher and was obviously biased…the point is, I was nothing before you, Quinn. But now…now I've got a reason to do better, to be a good guy. And I don't want to ever go back to the old me again. I really don't."

Quinn's free hand moved to cover his. "You've always had a good heart, Puck. In fact, the old Puck wasn't so bad. You were always nice to me."

He snorted. "That was because I'd liked you since grade school. And because we were both popular. You'd have been in the dumpster otherwise."

"Who cares about the specifics," Quinn said with a smirk. "It doesn't matter anymore, anyway."

"Guess not." Truth was, though, he was going to make sure that he never reverted back to his old self, even if Quinn would love him regardless. He was a man now, and that was how he would stay.

He looked down at their baby again. Beth Rachel Puckerman. He had tried very hard to keep his mouth shut about their daughter's middle name, because even though Rachel was now very close to him and Quinn, he _still _wanted to set himself on fire whenever she spoke. But Rachel had been a great friend to them over these past few months, especially after the truth came out. She'd stood by them both, supporting them even when they didn't deserve it, and proving once again that it was those in the Glee club that were their real friends, not anyone else. She and Quinn were getting along surprisingly well (almost annoyingly well) too. They weren't at best friend status, or anywhere close, but they had formed a bond that Puck doubted would ever be broken.

"And by the way, I love you too, Noah."

He sent his girlfriend a smirk. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"But Rachel calls you it," she said innocently.

"Hence one of the reasons I hate it."

Quinn chuckled softly as she adjusted the baby in her arms. Beth looked nice and full as she closed her eyes once more. "You might want to get over that. She and Finn are supposed to be stopping by soon."

He sighed dramatically. "Again? Weren't they here like an hour ago?"

"More like five hours ago. And be nice to them. They just want to stop by and see how we're doing."

Puck should be grateful for that, but he wanted more alone time with his girls. It felt like everyone from Glee had only just left and now they'd all be coming back again, all in pairs over a long span of time so that he would have little to no time with his girlfriend and daughter. But he supposed he'd be getting plenty of alone time with them in the future, since this was, after all, only the beginning, so he could give Finn and Rachel a break. Besides, he kind of owed Finn for life for not breaking his neck when everything came out.

Quinn's hand moved to Beth's head, and she was just about to destroy his work of art that was her mohawk before Puck grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not showing her to our friends like this."

"Why? She looks awesome."

Quinn didn't appear to be listening though; she pulled her hand from his and began to flatten Beth's hair.

"Wait." Puck stood up, dipped his hand back into the ice chip bucket, and then shaped it into a mohawk once again. "Just let me get a picture, will you?"

Quinn softened. "Fine, but just one. And let me take it. You're the ones with mohawks, anyway."

"I've got a better idea." He moved the food tray so that it rested right over Quinn's knees, pulled the camera out of his pocket, set the timer, placed it on the tray and sat next to Quinn, who moved over so that he could swing his legs up onto the bed and lay next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and smiled widely. "Say cheesy." Quinn let out a snort just as the flash came.

"Perfect," Puck said, grabbing the camera and admiring the photo. By the time he looked back at Beth, her hair was flat once again. "You know, those hawks are really easy to make," he said. "You better get used to it."

"Yes, but they're even easier to get rid of," Quinn said, smirking.

He grinned. "Not if you use hairspray."

Her face darkened considerably, and she sent him that glare that could make even the strongest of men tremble in fear. "If you know what's best for you, you won't."

"Relax," he said, "I'll wait until she's at least three for the hairspray."

She nudged him hard in the ribs, but he just laughed before dipping his head down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She always froze up when he kissed her. She could be in the middle of a freak out and all he had to do was pull her in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her, and she'd turn right to jelly. Of course, she'd be back to crazy after a few minutes, but it was always fun while it lasted.

"This is kind of cool, you know," Puck said after awhile.

"What?"

"Us. You, me, and Beth. We're a family now."

A soft smile formed on her lips. "I know."

"This is for forever, Quinn. You know that, right?"

Her lips found his once again, and she kissed him slowly and sweetly before resting her forehead against his. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
